An old friend in a new one.
by stephanie-helmsley
Summary: alex comes homw but with a new friend and brings back an old friend which isnt good news for max and the gang (please r n r )NOW FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

A Buff the vampire slayer and Roswell crossover.  
  
An old friend in a new one.  
  
Chapter 1 a mix of magic.  
  
It was a typical day in Roswell Maria was constantly talking to Michael to make him realise how lucky he was to be with her but all he could say was I know.  
  
Maria: Do you know something Michael I can't cope it's our 1-year anniversary tomorrow and you haven't said it once.  
  
Michael: What?  
  
Marie: God!  
  
Michael: What? What have I not said? Oh, What do you want for our anniversary?  
  
Maria: Michael you are unbelievable.  
  
Maria walks over to Liz who is staring at her mobile.  
  
Liz: Why is he not ringing me? It's been two weeks why hasn't he said anything? Why Maria? Why?  
  
Maria: Calm down he's been in the desert for two weeks with Isabel and Kyle looking for his son I'm sure he's ok and he'll be back soon.  
  
Liz: You really think so?  
  
Maria: Have I ever been wrong before.  
  
Liz: No. (Her mobile rings and it says max calling.) It's max.  
  
Maria: Well answer it.  
  
Liz: Hello  
  
Max: hi I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch but Ive found away to find my son.  
  
Liz: That's great, how?  
  
Max: ill be back in Roswell in 30 minuets so I'll tell you then I'll meet you Maria and Michael at the crash down in half an hour.  
  
Luz: ok. (Puts the phone down.) Maria he's coming back with good news and wants to meet me you and Michael here in 30 minuets.  
  
Maria: Michael!!!  
  
Michael: what?  
  
Maria: Max is coming back and wants to meet us here.  
  
Michael: It's about time he comes back.  
  
Max is in a car they borrowed from Kyle's dad since they blew up the jeep when they was going to leave for their home planet with Tess. Max is driving to the crash down with Willow, Tara and Isabel and Kyle laughing and tickling each other.  
  
Max: We are away for two weeks and you to get together in that two week but you've known each other for a long time and never got together then.  
  
Isabel: Well we needed time that's all.  
  
Kyle: Just look at it this way we could have been like you and Liz together not together not together.  
  
Max: Shut up!  
  
Willow: So what are we doing again?  
  
Tara: Finding his alien baby that's on his planet somewhere, or something like that.  
  
Max: yeah that's what you are supposed to do. Is that ok with you two.  
  
Willow: Sure.  
  
Tara: Yeah can't wait.  
  
Max: Well thanks this means a lot to me.  
  
They arrive at the crash down as soon as Liz sees Max she runs to him and gives him a hug.  
  
Liz: It's so good to see you.  
  
Max: I missed you too. Here meet my friends Tara and Willow they are from sunny dale they are witches who will help me find my baby with a spell.  
  
Maria: aren't you to the slayers friends?  
  
Tara: Yeas.  
  
Maria: Wow Ive hared a lot about you two, pleased to meet you I'm Maria.  
  
Michael; hi I'm Michael.  
  
Liz; I'm Liz.  
  
Willow: so this is Liz Ive heard a lot about you.  
  
Maria: Why are you two holding hands and Kyle get your arm from round her waist.  
  
Isabel: We are together.  
  
Kyle: Yeah almost two weeks.  
  
Liz: I'm so happy for you both.  
  
Isabel: thanks.  
  
Later on that night Willow, Tara and the gang go to Michael's house. As willow is doing the spell to find max's baby she sits on the floor with Isabel, Michael and max in a circle holding hands. Tara Maria and Liz go near the kitchen while Kyle sits and watches Isabel.  
  
As willow does the spell to find max's child Tara does one to bring Alex back so Maria will stop begging her to do it. As the spells are cast the magic joins together and there is a bang.  
  
Max: What happened?  
  
Willow: our two spells joined together so now Alex will be brought back to life and you will find your son but because the spells are together Alex and the baby will be.  
  
Max: So if I find Alex I'll find my baby?  
  
Tara: Yeah.  
  
Liz: Or maybe he'll find you.  
  
Max: What?  
  
They all look at the door Liz is looking at and standing there is Alex.  
  
Alex: Hi dad. 


	2. Is that really you?

A Buff the vampire slayer and Roswell crossover.  
  
An old friend in a new one.  
  
Chapter 2 Is that really you.  
  
Alex walks into the room as every one is amazed at Alex standing before them.  
  
Liz: Alex?  
  
Alex: I'm sorry I don't know who you mean.  
  
Liz: It's you isn't it.  
  
Alex: I really don't know what you are talking about my name is Ryan.  
  
Maria: Ok then but what are you doing here.  
  
Michael: Wake up Maria its Alex.  
  
Maria: No it can't be, he's dead.  
  
Michael: Well he is standing there.  
  
Maria: I'm not blind but Tess killed him.  
  
Alex: No my mum would never try to kill me.  
  
Maria; What?  
  
Max: Your mums name is not Tess is it?  
  
Alex; Yes and my dad is called Max Evans and I'm looking for him  
  
Willow: It worked.  
  
Max stands up and walks towards Alex.  
  
Max: I am your dad.  
  
Alex: really?  
  
Max: Yes and if you don't believe me ask me some questions that only your dad would know.  
  
Alex: who is my mum and who did she live with.  
  
Max: Your mum is Tess she lived with Kyle and his dad.  
  
Alex: Ok.  
  
Isabel: So if he's in Alex's body where's Alex?  
  
Tara: Erm, Willow?  
  
Willow: Don't ask me?  
  
Alex: oh and this is my friend I met on the way here. He said he knows you all.  
  
A boy who looks around the age of 13 walks in and walks up to Isabel and kisses her.  
  
Isabel: Alex?  
  
Kyle: Hey get your hands off my girlfriend.  
  
Ryan: What do you mean your girlfriend she was mine till you got your girlfriend to kill me so you could steal Isabel away from me.  
  
Liz: Alex?  
  
Ryan: Liz, Maria.  
  
He runs up to Maria and Liz and they hug.  
  
Maria: It's so good to see you.  
  
Liz: We've missed you so much.  
  
Ryan: I've missed you both too.  
  
Tara: Look it worked.  
  
Willow: Well sort of.  
  
Tara: It still worked even though they are in different bodies.  
  
Max: Well I think she should go home get some rest and talk about this in the morning.  
  
Liz: That's a good idea Ryan, I mean Alex you can stop at mine tonight with Maria like we used to.  
  
Ryan: Sure thanks.  
  
Maria: Come on then.  
  
Maria, Ryan and Liz leave followed by Isabel, Kyle, Tara, Willow, Alex and Max who are staying at Isabel and Max's house.  
  
*******************  
  
Later on that night Ryan couldn't sleep so he got up and sat on Liz's roof looking at the stars and at the exact time Ryan was doing that Alex was sitting beside the window looking at the sky too. Then Maria and Liz walked up to Ryan and watched the stars with him till they saw a big flash in the sky and hared thunder then there was Tess standing in front of them.  
  
Tess: You have my son give him back.  
  
Maria: Go away!!  
  
Liz, Ryan and Liz run to Max's where they climb through Max's bedroom window.  
  
Max: What is it?  
  
Liz: Tess is here and she wants Ryan.  
  
Tess climbs thought the window. Maria, Liz and Ryan hide behind Max.  
  
Tess: Well hello Max.  
  
Max: Hi  
  
Tess: Well you have something that belongs to me, so I suggest you give it to me.  
  
Max: He's my son too.  
  
Tess: Yeah and you sent us home you didn't even come with us to see if we were ok.  
  
Max: You wanted me dead.  
  
Tess: Excuses, excuses.  
  
Tess; I want my son.  
  
Max holds Tess there with his powers while Maria, Ryan, Liz, Alex, Willow and Tara could get Michael and escape to the only place they would feel safe there. The powers weaken Tess and she falls to the floor. Max escapes with everyone to Sunny dale. 


	3. Welcome to SunnyDale

A Buff the vampire slayer and Roswell crossover.  
  
An old friend in a new one.  
  
Chapter 3 Welcome to Sunny Dale  
  
Buffy and Spike are in the cemetery patrolling and there isn't a vampire or demon in sight.  
  
Buffy: I wonder were all the vamps are?  
  
Spike: Why?  
  
Buffy: I need something to do.  
  
Spike: What about doing this. (He kisses Buffy.)  
  
Buffy: As much as I like kissing you we have to patrol.  
  
Tess walks up to them.  
  
Tess: So you must be the slayer.  
  
Buffy: Yes and you must be the bitch Max keeps talking about.  
  
Tess: He talks about me.  
  
Spike: Its more slagging off than talking but looking at you, you can't blame him.  
  
Tess hits Spike so Buffy hits Tess.  
  
Tess: your protecting this filthy discussing Monster  
  
Spike: Hey I had a shower this morning.  
  
Buffy: That filthy discussing Monster is my boyfriend.  
  
Spike: Less of the filthy discussing part thank you.  
  
Tess: Oh I hared you go for that type.  
  
Buffy: What type?  
  
Tess: Fil..  
  
Spike: Don't say it.  
  
Tess: Monsters.  
  
Buffy: No I do not.  
  
Tess: Spike, Angel and who could forget Riley.  
  
Tess spears Buffy deeply cuts her arm, Spike trys to get Tess off her but she scratches his face and runs away.  
  
Buffy: Spike help.  
  
Spike rips off his shirt ties it around her arm, picks her up and caries her to the hospital. 


	4. Royalty doesn't hide away

Chapter 4 Royalty doesn't hide away.  
  
Spike carried a bloody Buffy to the magic shop.  
  
Spike: Giles!  
  
Buffy: Giles, we need help!!  
  
There was no answer than Tess cam from the back room with the gang who she was holding hostage.  
  
Tess: Look at you all, three of the royal four hiding and the slayer badly injured by little me.  
  
Buffy: You're a stupid bitch.  
  
Buffy gets out of Spikes arms to hit Tess but spike holds her back.  
  
Tess: Temper.  
  
Spike: Don't start im doing this for your own good.]  
  
Willow walks over to Buffy and heals her arm by using magic. Isabel hits Tess but Tess runs out of the magic shop with Alex (who is actually Ryan.), also pushing over Liz, Maria and Tara in the process. 


	5. Back to where it all began

A Buff the vampire slayer and Roswell crossover.  
  
An old friend in a new one.  
  
Chapter 5 back to where it all began  
  
Tess was at the desert near the pods ready to take Alex home (actually Ryan in Alex's body.)  
  
Alex: I don't want to go back I want to stay with dad.  
  
Tess: Don't be stupid he wanted to stay to be with that evil bitch Liz.  
  
Ryan; I don't believe you and anyway she's nice she has been really nice and I like auntie Isabel and uncle Michael. So I am staying.  
  
Tess: no you're not  
  
She grabs his arm, he tries to push her away then max and every one except Buffy, Spike and Giles arrive.  
  
Max: Let go of my son.  
  
Tess lets go and Alex runs to Liz.  
  
Max: You'd better leave.  
  
Tess: Not with out my son.  
  
Max: He's our son.  
  
Alex: I'm staying.  
  
He runs out of the cave and Liz runs after him.  
  
Max: Good-bye Tess.  
  
Every one leaves the cave and Tess goes back home.  
  
Liz: No what do we do Max?  
  
Max: Find away to get these two into their own bodies.  
  
Tara: I have been looking up in that and we can get Ryan into his body but Alex is dead so it's harder but I have an idea.  
  
Tara and willow stand over Ryan and Alex then hold hands, cast a spell and chant 3 times then there is smoke every where. No body can see a thing.  
  
Liz: Has it worked?  
  
Maria: Alex. 


	6. Everything will be ok

A Buff the vampire slayer and Roswell crossover.  
  
An old friend in a new one.  
  
Chapter 6 Every thing will be ok  
  
  
  
Finally the smoke clears and standing in front of Tara and Willow is Ryan.  
  
Ryan: Dad?  
  
Max: Ryan?  
  
They run up to each other in tears and Ryan hugs Max.  
  
Liz: Alex!!  
  
Maria: Alex!!!  
  
They both fall on the floor crying then they look up at the sky and see Alex. So they stand up and wipe away their tears.  
  
Alex: Don't worry you two I'm ok. I'll always look out for you both. (He sees Kyle and Isabel together.) Good luck to Isabel and Kyle I hope you are both very happy.  
  
Alex disappears and they all drive away in the jeep back to Roswell.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
